1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic inflation system for use with a freight carrier, such as a tractor-trailer, along with reusable air bags inflatable with the inflation system for bracing freight and cargo during transit, thereby preventing damage to the freight.
2. Description of Prior Art
Transporting large freight over long distances is an integral part of virtually every industry. Trucks, railroad cars, airplanes, ships, etc., are all commonly used to transport goods. In general terms, however, a freight carrier, such as a tractor-trailer, temporarily stores the freight during transport. To this end, freight protection within the carrier has remained unchanged for many years. Damaged freight is considered a part of doing business. With specific reference to tractor-trailers, there are currently three methods used for protection of freight during transit.
One method used is load locks. Load locks protect the load from leaning or falling out of the end of the trailer. Load locks do not protect the entire load from damage. Load locks are cumbersome, difficult to maneuver, heavy and often fail during transit. Another method is the use of low grade, unreliable, one-time use, paper dunnage bags. These bags are used once and then cut up by the user at the destination, generating significant waste. Third, vinyl or plastic inflatable dunnage bags are also used in freight carriers where it is customary to fill the spaces between the cargo, or between the cargo and the walls of the freight carrier, to prevent the cargo from shifting and damaging either the cargo itself, and/or the walls of the freight carrier. These bags are inflated at the shipping dock. Typically, the freight protection is installed/provided when the freight is initially placed into the trailer. Trailer door is shut and the freight protection devices that were installed are expected to withstand the hazards of travel to the destination. Air bags often deflate during transit due to changes in pressure in and outside the trailer as the driver ascends and descends in the mountains. Air bags and other freight protection devices also fail and fall to the floor of the trailer over the rough roads and driver maneuvers. Unfortunately, once the tractor-trailer has left the dock, it is impossible to re-inflate the air bags, as a pressurized air source is no longer available.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a trailer pneumatic inflation system for use with a freight carrier, such as a tractor-trailer, is provided. The inflation system is available to inflate reusable air bags to cushion freight during shipment from one location to another. In one preferred embodiment, the inflation system includes an air control unit and an air coupler device. The air control unit is fluidly connectable to a compressed air storage reservoir of a tractor-trailer and supplies air to the air coupler device. In one preferred embodiment, the air control unit includes a brake protection valve and a control valve. The brake protection valve substantially disconnects the inflation system from the air storage reservoir in the event that the air pressure of the reservoir drops below a predetermined value, thereby preventing possible failure of the trailer""s braking system. The control valve is available for a user to conveniently shut the inflation system off. In another preferred embodiment, the air control unit and the air coupler device are both mounted to the underside of a freight carrier defined by a front, a back, and opposing sides. The air control unit is positioned in close proximity to the carrier""s air storage reservoir, whereas the air coupler device is positioned adjacent one of the sides.
In another preferred embodiment, the inflation system is available to inflate a plurality of inflatable bags useful for protecting freight stored within the freight carrier. The inflatable bags are preferably configured to be re-useable and each includes upper and lower latching tabs. These latching tabs are configured to receive a coupling device that secures the respective inflatable bag to the freight. With this configuration, the inflatable bag will not undesirably slide downwardly relative to the freight during transit.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the preferred embodiments of the present invention are:
(a) to provide ability for the driver to make adjustments in freight protection during transit from origin to destination;
(b) to provide a trailer pneumatic inflation system in combination with inflatable air bags that can stabilize any type of cargo;
(c) to provide a trailer pneumatic inflation system in combination with inflatable air bags that will reduce driver tension, minimizing concern about shifting of the cargo in any direction;
(d) to provide a trailer pneumatic inflation system in combination with inflatable air bags that is easy and quick to install to stabilize cargo;
(e) to provide a trailer pneumatic inflation system that works secondary to the air braking system;
(f) to provide ability to inflate the air bags from the tractor-trailer;
(g) to provide a fail safe inflation device that ensures protection of the tractor-trailer;
(h) to provide on-board inflatability of air bags;
(i) to provide use of the truck trailers compressed air source (air tank);
(j) to provide continuous freight protection regardless of pressure and temperature changes within and outside the trailer, rough roads and hazardous travel using aligning and safety flaps on the air bags;
(k) to provide freight protection to the entire load;
(l) to provide an appropriate type of air bag suitable to protect the size of freight being hauled;
(m) to provide for a reduction of waste in the transportation industry, providing a reusable inflatable air bag over the one-time use paper air bag; and
(n) to provide for reliable freight protection device.
Further advantages are to provide inflatable air bags that can be made from any suitable material of engineering choice, such as plastic, vinyl, paper or the like. Further advantages are"" to provide lateral restraint and proper distribution of air bags using aligning flaps that can be fastened to each other using any suitable material of engineering choice such as a bungee cord, rubber band, rope, elastic material or the like. Further advantages are to provide vertical restraint and proper distribution of air bags using safety flaps that can be fastened to freight using any suitable material of engineering choice such as a bungee cord, rubber band, rope, elastic material or the like.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.